<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Here by Atypeofreader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520366">I'm Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atypeofreader/pseuds/Atypeofreader'>Atypeofreader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Does this story make sense? idk but here it is, Most events are the same, Mostly platonic but hints of romance, OOC Nino and Jean, Role Reversal, Royal!Nino&amp;Spy!Jean, Things are a tad different since their roles are reversed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atypeofreader/pseuds/Atypeofreader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jean! The little prince is going to start attending high school, and I want you to join him!”</p>
<p>Eyes widening at such an order, Jean slowly turns around to look at his mother, searching for anything to see if what was just said was a joke.</p>
<p>“Mother, I’ve just turned twenty-five.”<br/>---------------------------------<br/>The royal Nino and spy Jean that no one has seemingly written, yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Otus &amp; Lotta Otus, Nino &amp; Jean Otus, Nino &amp; Lotta Otus, Nino/Jean Otus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried, but please, we need more content for these two. These two are just too dear to not write about.<br/>______________________________________________________<br/>Sorry for any mistakes, midnight writing is tough, but it seems to be the only time I write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Have you seen the Prince's newborn son? He’s absolutely adorable!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean stands in their kitchen with a cup in his hand, watching his mother gush over the Prince’s baby son.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is the little prince?” Jean asks as he prepares Lotta’s afterschool snack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides looking very adorable, he seems to be in healthy condition. The whole family was walking in the park today, and I managed to get pictures of them!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean continues to listen to his mother’s gushing, enjoying the happiness that emanates from her, and seeping into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jean! The little prince is going to start attending high school, and I want you to join him!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes widening at such an order, Jean slowly turns around to look at his mother, searching for anything to see if what was just said was a joke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother, I’ve just turned twenty-five.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know, but please? You can get better and closer pictures of the little prince, become friends with him and get to know him!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean is completely exasperated, but with his mother’s persuading (doe eyes), Jean, in the end, accepts said mission to get close to the little prince and maybe become his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly enough, it took no effort on Jean’s part, to become friends with the little prince. If anything, it was the little prince himself, who walked up to Jean and introduced himself, after picking up his pencil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, I’m Nino.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The little prince says, handing Jean his pencil back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, I’m Jean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it took off from there. Nino and Jean began to hang out with each other everyday, with Nino also taking interest in photography. With Jean’s constant picture-taking of Nino, Nino decided to do the same, and it began a thing between two. Both attempting to take pictures of each other, without the other noticing, but it was always Jean winning and soon enough, it devolved to simply taking pictures of one another for fun. Well, for fun on Nino’s part. But that didn’t mean Jean didn’t enjoy taking pictures of Nino. Of Nino in the sun, Nino in class, Nino eating a sandwich, all of the pictures that Jean took of Nino, they were all taken with care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their first year of high school seemed to be coming to a happy end, but that was when tragedy hit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There has been a major railway incident. The train has fallen off the rails…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The news reporter continues in detail, as to what has occurred, but Jean tunes it out as he sees Nino’s parents’ names on the screen. He knows then that his and Lotta’s parents are gone too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lotta-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know…” Lotta begins to sniffle and burrows into Jean’s side, “Nino, too…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The phone rings and Jean reaches for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your parents took care of their records, so nothing can connect back to Dowa. Go to the site of the incident and retrieve what’s left. You can leave Lotta with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean did not say anything. His grip tightens on the phone, as well as on Lotta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You let us stay together, just a little longer, in case of something like this… Alright, I’ll bring Lotta to your place on Saturday leaving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean hung up, without waiting for a response, and rubbed Lotta’s back till her crying stopped and turned into soft snores. Extracting himself from his sister, replacing himself with a stuffed animal, Jean calls Nino. The phone rings once, twice, three times before it’s picked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello…?” a hoarse voice answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nino.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jean…!” Nino’s voice comes out as a sob as he begins to cry over the phone, the death of his parents finally slapping him in the face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean says nothing as he listens to Nino’s sobs, he waits as he did for Lotta, till Nino’s sobs reduce to sniffles, and then he speaks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nino, I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he says is short, but Jean is certain that Nino understands what he means.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know… thank you. It’s late, we should both go to sleep. Good night, Jean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, Nino.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For Nino to get caught up in a coup is something that Jean does not understand. For all of Nino’s observation skills, he really is oblivious to the things that occur around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Smoking really isn’t my thing, but I’ve been receiving cigarettes from districts. This is already the second one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s because you always keep cigarettes on you for me. And you also join me sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah, but I didn’t think people would pick up on that. Now, I don’t know what to do with them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nino fiddles with the cigarettes, before closing the case of them. Sighing, he runs a hand through his hair, the light catching on the strands that are brushed back. Mesmerized, Jean stares before seeing Nino order another beer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you trying to get yourself drunk tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, this isn’t enough to get me drunk, but yes, I am drinking more today. I deserve it after all of these exhausting audits.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean watches as Nino takes another large drink out of his beer, before setting it down and snacking on peanuts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should keep them on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Nino looks down at his cigarette case, gazing at it, “I guess so… I mean, it could come in use someday. Why don’t you smoke them, Jean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No thanks, I prefer the usual, these cigarettes are meant for you. Just keep them in the case.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding in agreement, the conversation moves on and soon enough, it seems as if Nino has forgotten about the cigarettes, but the issue lingers in Jean’s mind. It seems that things won’t be getting easier from here on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean is shook from Nino’s spotting of him, that he falls back into the snow. He’s never noticed him before, so how come he notices him now? Who told him? No, he knows who told him, but this changes things up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean decides not to appear in front of Nino for the rest of the audit, but surprise, surprise, Nino calls him when it’s dinnertime.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jean, let’s have dinner in my hotel room, tonight. I’m in room 214, come join soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s that. With no choice, Jean trudges his way to Nino’s hotel room, dragging his feet there, and feeling extremely unprepared for what was to come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jean, you’re here. I ordered food, I hope you don’t mind what I chose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nino greets Jean as if everything is fine, like he didn’t spot Jean from far off, clearly spying on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. How’s your audit been?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Attempting to move away from the topic of spying on Nino, Jean asks about his day, and they chat about it all the way till they’ve finished their food and the alcohol is out. Cracking open a bottle of red wine, Nino pours them both a cup, before he sits back and takes a sip of the wine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jean, it’s alright if you don’t want to talk about what’s going on, but know that I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that takes Jean back, he realizes then that Nino cares more for Jean then whatever it is that’s going on. And call him sentimental, but he could almost feel a lump in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I may be here for ACCA, but I’m not watching you because of them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nino accepts that response and tension releases, Nino immediately goes back to the usual topics they chat about when drinking and the matter is left to rest. Yet, it is at that moment that Jean has never felt more grateful that Nino is his little prince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nino, you don’t have a right to the throne.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean says, in a tone that seems almost apathetic, but truthfully, he feels like he’s on the edge of a cliff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care… why didn’t you say anything about your parents? How about Lotta? Did the two of you have to…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A silence passes between the two after Nino trails off, and Jean is too fearful to look at Nino.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will keep watching you, no matter what.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeans leaves with Nino still sitting behind, giving no response to what was said and Jean takes that as his cue to not appear for a while. What he doesn’t hear is Nino’s whisper,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You idiot…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NINO!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean blocks the bullets from hitting Nino, his arms tightly wrapped around Nino as they fall to the ground. The bullets pierce into Jean’s back, searing pain making it impossible to move or even sense anything. All that is heard is the shouts of the ACCA worker nearby with the Furawau guard. The last thing he sees is a blurry ACCA uniform, before he passes out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he wakes up again, he’s laying on a hospital bed, wrapped up, and hooked up to an IV with an oxygen mask on his face. Eyes barely open, he hears the door open, light shining into his dark hospital room. Nino walks up to Jean’s bed, no sound coming out of him, causing for Jean to take the initiative, instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never thought I would have to actually take a bullet for you,” Jean huffs out, hoping to lighten the mood, but Nino takes none of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t joke about it. You could have died there, right in my arms.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nino’s lips are pursed, as if he’s barely holding back from crying. Jean’s heart wrenches over the look, knowing that the last time he probably made that expression was when their parents died, even if he never saw it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t say I’m sorry for taking the shots for you, but I am sorry for scaring you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nino lightly scoffs before finally gazing into Jean’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said that you would keep watch over me, no matter what. Don’t go breaking your promises.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Nino leaves, a sad smile left to sear into Jean’s mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lotta looks up at the stage, not sure as to what will happen. With Nino standing in the back and the other high officials in the front, Lotta worries that something will go wrong. With her worrying close to reaching a peak, she suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jean!” is gasped out by Lotta, as she sees her older brother’s pale complexion, but reassuring smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nino will be fine. Don’t worry, that’s our little prince up there, he’s got a plan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lotta calms at the reassurance, turning back to the stage, seeing the situation taking a turn as the crown prince and ACCA make peace with each other. Seeing peace being made, Lotta turns to see if her brother is alright, but he’s already disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodness, can’t he keep still for a minute?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though exasperated, she smiles fondly at the fact that Jean and Nino have figured things out, and that this coup business has been brought to an end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting in a bar, Jean once again waits for a certain someone to get off from work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean hears a familiar voice and smiles towards the person walking up to sit next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nino, a cigarette?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nino laughs, taking out the cigarette case dedicated to solely Jean, and gives him one. Lighting it up, Jean slowly breathes in before blowing out the smoke, then looks straight into Nino’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready to hear my final secret?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nino’s eyebrows raise at that, but he grins when he realizes where this is going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean leans close and when right at Nino’s ear, he whispers,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in love with you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hoped you enjoy, this isn't my best work, but please leave a comment or kudos below.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>